Meine Rikka
Supplemental Information Hair color: Ice blue Headgear: Metal bows, acts like whiskers to keep her up with vibrations in the air Eye color: Ice blue (same as her hair) Earphones: Earpeices which are also her hearing device and her volume regulators Outfit: '''Simple two-toned zip-up top with a chinese collar with a black trim, black pants tucked under her leg modules and topped over with a blue knee-length sleeveless coat. She also wears orange wristbands on both wrists that have narrow frills about her hands. '''Others: There are visible hinges of her joints on her wrist, elbows, and knees. She has red 01 imprinted on her lower back. Other Related Characters *'Project AI' **Amaru Dan **Tsukami Kyo **RURI **KIKUREI (Kiku + Rei) **AI Alpha (alias "ALPHA") *'utaNeRe Group' *'Friends/Contacts' **Kashouno Sakura **Sorane Tsuki **Sorane Hoshi **Otoshi An **Eleka Scatter **Onsei Mashin BackStory Meine Rikka is an android running on an Artifcial Intelligence (AI) system and was the first to be created by the cybernetics prodigy, Amaru Dan. Dan had created her supposedly to be more effective but was a little too careless that he didn't fully equip Rikka with enough info cards. She was designed to be his assistant but Dan was a little more than preoccupied pre-activation which got her info cards more than mixed up. She's still in process of downloading some more information to her database. Fun Facts Or better known as: The Random Headcanons That You Really Didn't Need To Know About. *Rikka's naivette is truly insufferable. *Ironically, she's quite knowledgeble when it comes to robotics and other techy stuff. *... she's only left out on the practical/trivial things. *Despite her childish personality, she has a very morbid sense of humor. *She has a little crush on Ryan Moriyama. *She has an issue with jealousy, especially towards Kashouno Sakura. *... despite that, they're good friends. *She likes Tatsu Shouri. A lot. *Her pigtails sometimes twitch like cat-ears. *She can't keep her balance without her leg modules because of the weight of her gear. *She has jet packs on her leg modules, arms and back that she can't use well. *She has various other gadgets she doesn't even use. Voice Configuration The current voicebank has a fixed oto.ini and has capabilities to read both Romaji and Hiragana USTs. Meine Rikka's voicebank is under use of the utaNeRe and a few selected individuals (by permission of each's creator for each voicebank). For more concerns on Meine Rikka's voicebank, contact TsutaJunketsu via deviantART, YouTube . Her voicebank is available on request from the creator By requesting the voicebank, you are expected to follow the voice configuration settings and distribution conditions said above and the usage clause listed below. Development There is a plan for an ACT2 (re:BOOT) with much clearer and even more voice samples, a VCV voicebank, an English voicebank, Filipino and possibly even a Korean voicebank. Aside from that, there's also a(n over-the-top) plan for APPENDS/EXTENDS aliased upGRADE, namely: ALTER (Adult), SOLID (Power), SUGAR (Sweet), CHIME (Whisper), VIRUS (Dark/"Glitched"), ANGEL (Child) and EMPTY (Accoustic) with new designs for each. Add-on Voicebanks (upGRADE BURST) are also being considered but still no confirmation. Usage Clause / Terms and Conditions If you are lucky enough to get the voicebank, you must comply to the following: #You comply with UTAU Usage Policy. #Users cannot claim to own this character or the voicebank itself. #Users should not use this character for commercial purpose. #Users should not violate any right of third person/party by using this character. #Users should not use this character in the way of remarkably ruining the image of this character. #Users must not use this character to slander or insult other person/party, or in the way of being offensive to public order and morals. #Political expression is forbidden! #Users should not rename, edit, or/and pitch voice samples. #Redistribution is not allowed without the author's consent. #Users are allowed to modify the oto.ini but for improvement purposes. #Have a wonderful life ahead. Information subject to change without prior notice. Do not modify this page without author's permission. Category:Private UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the Philippines Category:UtaNeRe